


Cyan

by veilsan13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I always wondered, Prequel of sorts, and this happened, cyan soul - Freeform, mentions of characters, patience - Freeform, personal take on the other human souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilsan13/pseuds/veilsan13
Summary: Patience. A cyan colored SOUL. The first of the six human children that fell down to the Undergound.





	Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys!  
> So I was hit for inspiration and I decided to write this fic...Uh...I hope y'all like it :)

“You really think that toy knife is going to protect you?!”, the older child taunted the smaller girl. The girl stood on guard, both hands holding the toy knife aimed straight at the bully, his lackeys surrounding them. This was not a rare occurrence. Bullying always happened around this time when school was done for the day.

Poor Grizelda Morales wanted to run but she knew better. Her mother had always told her to endure the taunts; they always stopped at the end. Despite being ten, she knew that enduring was better than fighting. She could not stand the sight of fights; they always scared her. Ironically though, she adored her toy knife as it provided a sense of protection. It was a present from her late father who prided himself in showing her to defend. She always felt safe whenever it was on her person.

However, not at this moment.

Randy Collins was the name of the constant nightmare that plagued Grizelda’s outings. Currently, Grizelda was near the park where she wanted to play with the swingset. Randy came out of nowhere, taunting and threatening her. The boy came from a wealthy family and was incredibly entitled.

Living in a neighborhood where you stand out is dangerous. Her soft brown skin was an immediate indicator. Her family ,which consisted of Grizelda and her mother, were from the streets of Mexico and moved to this country for a better opportunity. Her mother often worked constantly and was almost never home. Grizelda had to learn one way or another how to take on the world.

“What a baby!”, one of the other boys screamed at her face.

Other children would have thrown a punch. Or at least ran. But not Grizelda.

Patience was a virtue.

A virtue that Randy did not possess since he appeared rather annoyed he was not getting the reactions he wanted. He closed in and pushed her to the ground.

“Ow”, Grizelda could feel pain shoot through her arm.

“You people make me sick. You should go back to wherever you came from!”, he shouted as he stepped closer, his ‘friends’ also following suit.

This was new. He never made such insults like that.

Grizelda felt a sudden wave of emotion.

Fear.

She had to run.

And she did.

Pulling up from the ground, she ran, her baby blue ribbon dancing with the wind on top of the ponytail her hazelnut colored hair was wrapped in. Her clean denim overalls were now decorated with dirt. The white blouse underneath was also dirty after falling to the ground. She spared glances behind her shoulder and she can see Randy following after her.

Four boys chasing after a defenseless girl. It truly was a nightmare.

She could hear her heartbeat go a mile a minute in her ear. Her brown boots splattered against the puddles of water that had collected on the sidewalks. It had rained prior and school was cancelled because of it. As she ran, she didn’t care that her overalls were getting stained with the water. Her mother will scold her for sure. She had to lose Randy. She did her best to run as fast she can. Seeing the forest ahead, she braced herself as she jumped over an incoming branch on the ground. She landed heavily on her boots, causing a sprain in her ankle but not enough to bring her down. Adrenaline coursed through her small body as Grizelda fell deeper into the forest. Randy could no longer be heard. She took the chance to stop and look back.

No one. 

A breath of relief was released. “Gracias Dios, I’m okay now”, the young child spoke and fell to the ground, sitting on her bottom. She could wait this out for awhile. In case he was hiding somewhere. But she doubted he would go in the forest. Legends surround this environment. For one, the mountain that is up ahead is said to be cursed. 

Those who climb the mountain never return. 

Grizelda laughed softly and let herself relax on the tree trunk. Maybe she can find another way home. 

She was tired after that running. Maybe she could take a little nap. The tree provided a good deal of comfort from the sun. Slowly, she let sleep drift her to her dreams.

A scream. An ear piercing scream rang in her head.

Grizelda sat up, disorientated for a moment in her new environment before remembering what had happened prior. Relaxing for a moment to keep her breathing in check, Grizelda stared up at the sky. The sun appeared like it was setting. Still enough day to make the trek home. 

“ _ Someone help me!” _

Another scream. 

Grizelda quickly got up and ran towards the sound. Down the path she was running towards, she comes across a forked path where a tall pole had two signs. “Orlea and Mt. Ebott” was written on the signs that stood at their respective roads. 

Grizelda smiled. She can go home now.

Hearing the scream again, it appeared it came from the path with Mt. Ebott inscribed. It almost sounded like someone was in pain. She needed to get back home before it got dark but her morals pointed her towards the direction of the opposing path. Since she was younger, she always wanted to help others. She wanted to be a hero of sorts. Then again, maybe it can be dangerous. Maybe she should head back home and bring a police officer who has far more experience.  


But that did not happen.

Against her better judgement, she ran towards the path labeled Mt. Ebott. 

At the end of the path, the young girl could see a massive opening. She was at a loss for words. The cavern gave off an eerie feeling. It felt like she was not the first one to be here. She took a step closer to see what was at the end of the cavern. She was careful to watch her step as there were branches all through the walkway; one could easily trip. It was a huge opening. Its dark interior sent a shiver down her spine. Grabbing a nearby rock, she dropped it. 

No sound. 

“Huh...must be pretty deep then”, Grizelda pondered over her new discovery. A gust of wind was suddenly sent out from the opening and pushed Grizelda to the ground. She reached quickly for her ribbon. Good. It was still on. 

As she was rising up, she heard a voice. 

“Get lost freak!”

Randy. That was Randy.

Grizelda turned to see Randy run towards her and push her. 

He pushed her into the huge hole. She could see his moment of realization. She could see the horror in the other boy’s eyes. Her own eyes widen in shock.  


No scream came out. 

She fell down. 

 

It felt like time was still. Where was she? Is this death?

Feeling the softness of the—wait...Softness?

Snapping her brown eyes open, she sat up suddenly and felt the ground below her hands. She looked to see golden flowers. They must have broken her fall. Grizelda let her curious eyes follow up at the circular opening of the hole she fell down. Wow. Okay, now it’s time to move out; she has to get home. There must be a way out of here no?

As she began to rise to her feet, she felt a sudden sprain in her ankle, causing her to fall back onto the flower bed. She let out a hiss of pain.

Oh no. 

She must have gotten hurt earlier when she was running from Randy. Realizing this, she felt distraught as much as a ten year old can. Looking around, she found no one. Tears slowly rolled down face.

“Help! Someone please! Ayuda!”, Grizelda called out, holding her ankle in pain. Her cries turned into sobs as she fell desolate. 

“Oh dear. My child, are you alright?”, a warm voice asked. 

The young girl’s sobs come to a stop as she sees before her a goat. Except this goat stood tall, walking on two legs, adorned with a stunning purple robe with an emblem on the front. Her horns were short and her eyes, while possessing a red tint, showed no ill will. In fact, Grizelda felt a spark of hope seeing her. 

“Can you help me?”, she asked. The other party nodded and carefully kneeled beside her as she raised her paw and softly landed it on her ankle. A warm green aura emitted from the being’s hand. Suddenly, Grizelda felt as good as new. Maybe even better from before; she felt she had her energy back. 

“Thank you uh..”, Grizelda trailed off, unaware of the stranger’s name. 

“Oh my! I apologize. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. What is your name, little one?”

“Grizelda, ma’am”, the girl spoke clearly and concise. Her mother always taught her manners above all things. 

Toriel smiled. “It is nice to meet you. Can you stand?”

Grizelda nodded and with Toriel’s help, was able to stand on her feet. 

“Follow me. I shall lead you through the catacombs”, Toriel spoke. The young girl turned back to where she had landed. As much as she wanted to go home, she had no idea where she was. It is better to follow Toriel and maybe ask her later. Before following after Toriel, Grizelda closed her eyes for a silent prayer, praying for her mother’s safety and her own return home. 

Walking with Toriel, Grizelda took note of the Ruins, as the aforementioned named them, and its structures. The whole place consisted of puzzles as Toriel was explaining. Some were rather easy while others were a bit challenging. Toriel held her hand as she was walked through a path where there were spikes on the ground. Amazement shone in the child’s eyes as she saw Toriel pass the puzzle with ease. 

They entered a room with what looked like a fighting dummy. “Oh yes! I can teach you the confrontations and such!”, her voice was laced with no malice.

Grizelda raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, young one. I do have to warn you. There are other monsters that exist in the Ruins, most of the time though, they do not mean harm but there might be what we call confrontations or encounters”. Toriel stopped to see Grizelda paying close attention. “In these encounters, you will enter a Fight.” Toriel noticed the grimace on the girl’s face. Grizelda noticed the older woman staring at her. 

“I’m sorry Miss Toriel, I don’t like fighting.” 

Toriel’s smile perked. “That’s excellent. Let me teach you what you can do instead of fighting.” First, Toriel gestured for Grizelda to approach the dummy which she did. A mysterious force pulled at her chest and suddenly before here was a cartoon shaped heart, a cyan color shining bright. The girl stared, unable to make any sound; just awestruck. 

“That is your Soul. The culmination of your being”, Toriel began, waiting for Grizelda to catch up. “Your Soul will appear and you are given options. Fight, Act or Mercy. I will suggest you Act to avoid any altercation. That will be done to hold off the other monster enough time for me to arrive to resolve the issue.”

Grizelda could see it. The boxes floating in front of her. She doesn’t think Toriel could see them. Facing the dummy, the girl chooses Act. 

She tries to have a conversation with the dummy. Nothing happened. Toriel seemed pleased. 

“Excellent! You are a fast learner! Now come, let us continue.” 

The light blue heart floated back into Grizelda’s body and all was back to normal. Toriel reached for her small hand and led the way. 

Reaching a long corridor, Toriel let the girl’s hand loose. “Forgive me, I didn't mean to hold your hand for so long”, the goat woman chuckled softly. 

The girl replied simply with reaching for Toriel’s paw once again. 

Toriel stared at the girl in shock that then turned into a smile. 

“I don’t mind, Miss Toriel”, she began. “I like holding hands.”

The two continued their walk through the corridor. They walked through the various rooms, Toriel giving her a tour. She was able to meet other monsters; none attacked because of Toriel’s presence. Walking up to one door, Grizelda saw a bare tree that stood tall, its red leaves on the floor below. Behind the tree was a cozy home. Toriel walked with her inside.

“I’m sure you’re tired. I do apologize for the mess but you can sleep in my room for the meantime. I can tidy up a bit while you rest. We can talk in the morning.” Toriel’s smile gave a sense of ease towards the younger girl. 

Leading her down a hallway, she noticed there were two other rooms. One had a sign on it. The other was blank. Inside Toriel’s room was an enormous bed with the softest pillows Grizelda has ever felt. Once the girl was comfy, Toriel patted her head. 

“Rest easy, my child.”

And like that, Grizelda was out like a light.

 

She awoke to the delicious smell of butterscotch. Stretching her small arms and yawning in the process, she jumped out of the bed and donned the small slippers that Toriel had given her the night prior. Closing the door after entering the hallway, Grizelda walked towards the smell, passing a small living room. A big chair sat in front of the fireplace. The whole vibe of the room was nothing but kindness. She entered the kitchen where Toriel was cooking and a huge pie sat next to her. 

Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled. Toriel turned and noticed the embarrassed red cheeks of the child. She giggled.

“Would you like a slice? It’s butterscotch pie”, Toriel asked, already cutting a slice for her.  The girl nodded rapidly as she was handed the plate. Taking a small bite, her eyes widened and a huge smile grew on her face. 

“This is delicious!”

Toriel smiled, sheepishly. “I figured you would like it. I don’t remember the last time I baked”, a soft far away look covered her eyes as she reminisced. 

As she continued to eat the slice of pie, she took note of the tingling feeling in her mouth. Toriel must have caught this as she smiled softly. 

“It is monster food, my child. It heals our bodies”, she explained. “I’m sure you will be quite energized after you eat.”

The two then sat down at the dining table where Toriel served her a plate of eggs and ham. As expected as she ate a piece, it gave off the same tingling feeling. 

After breakfast, Grizelda joined Toriel for a walk around the Ruins. They passed through the various puzzles and they entered a room with two giant cobwebs. Grizelda, a bit wary, hid behind Toriel.

“Oh, don’t worry. These spiders are harmless. Would you like a spider donut?”

Curious, Grizelda nodded softly. Toriel placed seven pieces of gold on the web and a spider crawled down to hand her a donut, a small ‘thank you’ was heard from the spiders. Toriel handed the donut to Grizelda who took a small nibble. 

It was really good. 

Saving the rest, she put it in her pocket. As they continued their walk, Toriel began to tell her fun facts about snails that the girl found rather interesting as she did not know about snails. By the end, they began to make their way back to the small home. Walks like these reminded Grizelda of the ones she would take with her mother in her homeland. She missed her mom. Without realizing it, Grizelda reached for her head to feel the ribbon and to her surprise, it was gone. 

Toriel noticed the girl’s alarmed state. “Are you okay?”

“My ribbon...I think I lost it”, Grizelda dropped her head. “My mom gave it to me for my birthday.”

Toriel felt a tug in her chest. She felt for the young girl. 

“Don’t worry, I am sure it’ll turn up”, she tried to cheer up the girl. Grizelda gave a solemn nod and the two returned home.

For next few days, Grizelda made this place her second home. The room that Toriel had for her was furnished and it was filled with a nice bed and toys. 

But like all things, some have to come to an end.

“Miss Toriel...how do I go home?”

The question sent a small shiver down Toriel’s spine. She knew the child had family and she knew that the girl wasn’t going to stay forever. She hoped she could. She didn’t want any harm coming to the child. 

“Go back to bed, Grizelda.”

The girl was taken aback. It was not often that Toriel used her name. Did she not want Grizelda to leave? But she had to. She needs to see her mom!

“Miss Toriel...please. How do I leave the Ruins?”

Toriel gave a soft sight before rising from her chair. “Follow me.” She began to exit the living room and the girl followed after. She followed her through the staircase and the series of long hallways that led to a door with the emblem. 

“This is the exit. It leads out to the rest of the Underground. You can leave if you wish but I must warn you. It is dangerous out there. Most monsters will not grant you the mercy I have. They will take your Soul. If you insist, you may leave.”

Grizelda stared at her feet for a moment before looking up to her. “I need to go home. I’m sorry, Miss Toriel.”

Toriel let a tear escape her eye as she kneeled down and pulled the girl into a hug. Grizelda wrapped her arms as much as she can around Toriel. Once they let go, Toriel patted her head. 

She stood tall and watched the girl leave through the door. 

She wanted to force the girl to stay but she was better than that. May Asgore have mercy on her. Toriel choked out a sob and fell to the floor. She felt like she lost another child. 

Exiting the ruins, she found another door and she stepped out into the...snow?

Seeing her surroundings, there were large trees and the path ahead was piled with snow. She never really seen snow before; she lived in places where the hot weather was dominant. Small shivers plagued the young girl. Determined, Grizelda began to walk. She pondered over Toriel’s word of advice. She will have to be careful; who knows what might be lurking in this place. Her brown hair sat loose past her shoulders. She never found her ribbon after all. The toy knife she always kept at her side was also gone. She must have dropped it when she ran away from that frog monster. A metaphorical cloud floated above her head. 

Shaking her head, she pushed away those thoughts. She cannot lose hope. She must stay determined. 

Hugging her arms as close as she can, she braced the new weather. The path seemed endless, the trees standing tall as she stepped through the snow. Continuing her walk, she could feel her body feel weak. She felt tired; even taking the steps felt like too much work. 

“No...I can do this”, she said to herself. Looking up ahead, she could see a small bridge and what looked like a sentry station. Her spirits were lighten up as she crossed through the path, her goal set on the station. Maybe there is someone that can help her. Her mind seemed like it was on the fritz. Once she made it there, she let gravity set her down. She sat still, hugging her knees.

Her eyes trailed through the trees. Where is everyone? Is anyone out there?

Was it always this hot?

Grizelda felt suddenly warm. Slowly, she removed the striped sweater that Toriel had given her. She felt she was burning.  

She stopped shivering.

Maybe she can fall asleep. Maybe someone will find her. She can wait. Someone is bound to show up. Thoughts of her mother flooded her mind. She’ll see her again, she has to. Her breathing came out in labored intervals. She can wait. 

She slowly closed her eyes.

 

“I can’t believe it! We’re gonna be parents! I can’t wait to welcome these puppies to this world”, a male voice belonging to a white canine, standing tall donned with armor spoke to his partner, a female dog donned with the same armor and same smile. 

“Yes, I can’t wait either, honey. Now, let’s finish this round of patrol and we can head back home.”

As the couple neared the sentry station, the woman noticed something. 

“Woofgang! Look over there! There’s a person..sleeping?”, she pointed over to the direction of the station. As they walked closer, they saw her body. Her once brown skin was now a soft hue of blue. There were snowflakes near her ears. Frostbite was imminent to her arms, the striped sweater thrown to the side. 

“Ruffay...I don’t think they’re asleep”, his voice was laced with sadness. Ruffay let out a small gasp. 

“Look.”

What they had failed to notice was that there was a cartoon heart, glowing a cyan color floating in front of the body. Now the pair had their share of seeing souls but this clearly was a human soul. Only souls that belonged to humankind can persist after death. 

“A human Soul! Quickly! Call Dr. Gaster!”

The soul was put into a cylindrical tube, its function made to hold the Soul from perishing. The tall skeleton monster stared at awe at the soul as he walked away with the tube, back to his lab. Ruffay carefully picked up Grizelda’s body, cradling the child in her arms. The group made their way to the castle. The child’s body was laid in a coffin adorned with the color of her soul, an honor of sorts. Asgore delivered his royal speech, making the news spread all throughout the Underground. Ruffay couldn’t help but feel awful of this outcome. Woofgang comforted her as the rest of the monsterkind cheered.

They finally had a human Soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it hah  
> I always wondered about the human souls prior to Frisk and I wanted to play with the idea.  
> Did y'all like it?  
> Leave a kudos and a comment! Let me know if you want me to write one for the other human souls as well ;3  
> Till next time guys <3


End file.
